Universes
by ONI-Legion303
Summary: after an incident, Shepherd is called in and finds that this visitor is hiding more then just his past. first fic so be patient.
1. Chapter 1

_Shepherd told us they would come, we didn't believe him._

"Joker, how long till we get to the citadel?" a sharp faced Shepherd asked him.

"about five hours ma`am," came the pilot`s reply. "Umm, commander do we have time to pick up strays?" he asked. It was natural seeing that the collectors had abducted all the crew and took them to their home world in the middle of the galaxy. The entire the team all wanted revenge but Shepherd wouldn't give up the opportunity to strengthen his team.

"we need him Joker, because where we`re going is going to be dangerous and someone like this guy might need to help our cause as I doubt he will be able to get home," she answered.

`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

As the Normandy came through the mass relay Shepherd picked the team that she will take with her to recruit this mystery person.

"Miranda can you get Garrus and Kasumi to meet me at the air-lock when we land?" Shepherd asked

"Yes Commander," came the reply.

"Shepherd, I'm glad you got here so quick," Anderson said. "Because after the interrogation our "Visitor" to a taxi to the nearest bar," he continued.

"Do you know which one?" Shepherd asked. Wanting to know due to an incident in another bar a few years ago, and she assumed that she wasn`t welcome in the same bar either.

"Yeah Flux, he seemed like he needed somewhere he can just think about the fact he might not be getting back home," Anderson informed Shepherd.

Seeing the Citadel flash past Garrus breaks the awkward silence by asking Shepherd if she knows anything about the person they will meet at the bar.

"Shepherd I don't like the fact that we weren't told anything about this visitor, for all we know we could be walking into a trap," Garrus voiced his opinion

"Anderson wouldn`t set us up Garrus, I've known him too long for him to lie to me," Shepherd replied feeling a bit hurt that Garrus would think of something like that.

_Flux bar: Upper Wards_

Shepherd, Garrus and Kasumi arrived at the bar just as a man in a dust coloured ankle-length trench coat came outside and stumbled into Kasumi almost knocking her over he muttered something to Kasumi just as a very angry and very drunk Batarian come storming out of the bar holding a pistol that had been fired in the last five minutes.

"Where is the little insect," the Batarian growled. Getting ready to take another shot at the already wounded man. But Shepherd and quickly disarmed the man while Garrus did a little first aid on the man

"Watch who you`re calling insect mate," the trench coat man shot back. He turned to Kasumi who was still holding to stop him from collapsing, "hey there are such things as angels," was all he muttered before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I`ll won`t be posting on a regular basis just as a heads up **

_I don't own any of mass effect or halo except my OC_

_`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'_

As the regular doctor had been taken with the rest of the crew when the collectors had attacked the Normandy, Mordin was the ranking medical officer and so he had been dealt with making sure the team`s newest member would survive his wound. As the professor was tending his patient he had uncovered a very interesting find. He heard the patient stirring and turned round to greet him.

"Greetings I`m professor Mordin Solus, you had quite a wound, not relevant, wondering what is your name?" the Professor asked.

"Ugh, my name is Brad" the man replied, he looked around the Med-bay. "Where am I?" he tentatively asked.

"Med-bay, Normandy, en-route to the Omega 4 Mass relay," Mordin replied with a nod. "Need to ask, how did you get your prosthetic arm?"

"It was an incident with a sharp plasma blade and a very angry alien wanting to kill me." Brad replied.

"Ahh, still should tell you that the technology that is used for your arm is the same technology as our enemies, Shepherd has been told and may confront you, just a heads up," the Professor explained.

The door to the med-bay opened and a tall woman with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail wearing a white long sleeve top and grey tracksuit pants walked in and immediately grabbed Brad by the neck and shoved him into the wall almost choking him. Mordin tried to stop her but Shepherd told him firmly but kindly to stay out of the way, Brad noticed many scars running down the sides of her face but also a white glow surrounding her at the same time.

"Explain the fact that you have not only Reaper tech as part of you but also an A.I inside of your arm" Shepherd yelled.

"Where I..ack come from… there isn't such things as reapers and we…ack had no idea what it was, I was a test subject for a new type of robotics for use in our SPARTAN III project" Brad gargled out against Shepherds grip.

" I understand, I read the file that Admiral Hackett sent through to me … you have quite a record where you come from," she released her hold on him. "we were en route to the only way to get our people back when you came through the presidium, the Collectors attacked my ship and took all of the crew back to their home world beyond the Omega 4 Mass relay," she explained.

"What happens if you don't stop the Collectors?" Brad asked.

"Then first all of humanity is taken prisoner and then the Collectors pave the way for the Reapers to come and destroy all life in this galaxy," Shepherd described.

"well seeing as I have no way of getting home then I guess that I will help you save the entire galaxy," Brad declared. "Just out of curiosity when I came through I came with some weaponry and I was wondering if I could use those weapons?"

Yes we will let you but modifications will have to be made so that they work with our ammunition," Shepherd answered. Brad nodded, he knew that his beloved pistol would have to be changed after seeing the way the other weapons use ammo. A voice came over the speakers

"_Commander we`re coming up on the relay know so get ready for a rough ride,"_

"thanks Joker I'll see you on the bridge," Shepherd replied, " Brad you can come with and I'll introduce you to the rest of the team," she told him.

_`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'_

**The dialogue for Mordin was a pain to write. The next chapter will involve the suicide mission and it might be up anytime within the next month or the New Year. Happy new years.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just for classification Brad is not a SPARTAN but he went through the training but ONI removed him from the program because Dr Halsey owed a favour to his dad.**_

_**The dialogue will differ to the game because I'm too lazy to remember what happens and it`s been a while since I've heard the end dialogue.**_

_**`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'**_

The large structure of the mass relay loomed above the Normandy as Joker was lining up to launch the mission that will stop the Collectors genocidal campaign against the human race. Brad stared out of the front window at the massive sight before him.

"Ha, looks like you haven't seen many mass relays while you've been here have you?" a feminine but familiarly accented voice asked from behind. Brad turned to see the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, except that is for the one he left behind.

"Yes is it, but then again I have only been in this universe for about 24 hours, so there is a lot of things that I haven't seen yet," Brad replied looking at the woman in her black latex looking body suit.

"Well Miranda play nice with the new guy," Shepherd teased. "Brad you`ve met Miranda and the guy in the leather chair is Joker," she introduced a man that obviously hadn`t had a shave for about six months.

"Hey heard a lot about you, but I have to pilot us through a relay that no ship has returned from going through so sorry if I'm a bit stressed," Joker quickly said.

As the Normandy approached the mass relay a voice came over the speakers

"_Uhh Commander the engines have just lit up like a Christmas tree down here," _the voice said

Then the centre of the relay started spinning and the red glow intensified Shepherd told joker to take the Normandy into the relay. Miranda paled and Brad muttered something along the lines of "gods give me strength".

"Hey Brad didn't take you for the religious type," came the pilots voice from the seat.

"I`m not but someone got to believe in something," came the reply.

There was declaration and Joker almost hit a large piece of a ship but true to his boasting he pulled up and managed to clear the debris. A hologram popped up and an all too synthetic voice the betrayed the fact that the "orb" was an A.I.

"Mr Moreau there are multiple contacts closing on the Normandy," informed the voice dubbed EDI as Joker replied.

There was a large explosion and EDI informed Shepherd that there was a breach in the hanger bay. Shepherd took one look at Brad and decided that due to the lack of shields that he would not take part in fighting for the moment, instead she took Miranda and the alien that had been in the med-bay when Brad woke up he searched through his memory to find the name, Mordin, that was his name. While Shepherd was away EDI enquired into an anomaly around Brads arm.

"Well after acquiring this technology ONI, the agency that I work for had developed an A.I. to keep an eye on me because I was one of the agency`s more gun-ho agents and due to my specialised training I also maybe more inclined to beat the living daylights out of the person.," Brad explained.

"You know the Commander won`t be happy that you have an A.I inside you," Joker explained.

After a minor scrape with a massive piece of debris the Normandy was clear of the debris field, only to encounter an old friend. Using the upgraded main guns to dispatch the ship with two swift shots but as the Collector ship exploded the Normandy got to close and it was thrown into the side of the base and skidded along the side until it came to a halt. Inside the cockpit, Joker had fallen out of his seat, Shepherd was on the ground and picking herself up and Miranda looked like she hadn`t fallen over at all. Brad had taken the worst as he had been sent into the co-pilot`s seat and looked like he was unconscious, a groan from him dispelled that thought from Shepherd as she moved to help Brad up she thought she heard him say something but decided not to ask about it.

"Joker, get the team into the briefing room, we have a lot to plan," Shepherd told the helmsman.

Brad had to make a detour to the armoury to get his own weapons back from the Normandy`s arms officer Jacob. Brad walked into the briefing late and Shepherd was already choosing the teams.

"Brad, Legion and I will follow the pipe up to hand assistance to Tali," she explained. "While Garrus will lead the second team to draw the Collectors thin," she continued. "Now, the Collectors started abducting the colonists for some reason, no doubt we`ll find the reason when we go in. This ends with us they want to see what we`re made of we will show them that we are the most stubborn race we never leave our people to die we will fight any invaders that might want to take us, but most of all. We never give up, you all know your jobs go do them," she said.

"Amen," Brad yelled nodding his head towards her.

_**`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'**_

_**I`m sorry to anyone offended by the religious issues brought up or that will be brought up in the future.**_


End file.
